


Mercy

by ophanem



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Other, Seizures, no charlotte/felix pls theyre like siblings asshole, to clarify; bennet char and felix are sibling-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: Felix Honikker knows he will die today. But he doesn't know if he will die alone, and there's a part of him that says no one cares. No one cares. They all knew... and if they didn't care enough to tell him, then they don't care if he's dead or not.





	Mercy

One part of him wonders who will take care of the flytraps after he's gone. No one except him cared enough to feed them, so they'll probably shrivel up and die a few days after he does.

The thought makes him sad. They'd die without him, without his comfort...

Wincing as he poured the acid into one such plant's soil, Felix can almost hear it squeal in pain as the liquid burned right through its roots. He watches as the leaves of the flytrap close, shrivel up, and promptly fall off. Dead. This was the last one.

He places it under the light of the observation lamp, staring at it along with the rest of the now dead flytraps.

God, he's a murderer, but he at least had the mercy to kill them before they died of starvation.

Under the light of his laboratory, Felix thinks, _I don't want to die here._  He doesn't want to die at all. Not in the lab, especially, where he spent his whole life wasting it away just to try and replicate himself as his Uncle. Not alone, too.

He wants to die in the lap of someone he loves.

Charlotte.

Even if she wanted him dead, he had hope. Had hope that she would be the same, sweet Charlotte from the first time around before her first death. Maybe he could've fixed her... but vessels and puppets can't be fixed. Their stories have to end. He grips the table, hand shakily raising to ruffle his own hair.

He feels dizzy, nauseated, lightheaded. Foolishly, Felix takes a step, and he trips onto his knees, bile coming up in the same motion. He vomits onto the floor, coughing and wiping at the corners of his mouth.

"Fuck..." He swears, hand clawing at his chest as his heart starts to race, though not out of panic. It's coming. Does he have enough energy to leave? Maybe to yell?

Just as he starts to raise his voice, half-shouting a frantic "Bennett!" a horrible pang hits his gut and all the feeling in his fingers shrivels away. His arms collapse on him, their bones no longer holding up their structural integrity, and as his hands slip from under him and leave him panicked on the floor beside his vomit, the pain comes.

A more rational part of him would be calmer, probably. It justifies the pain as his bones colliding with his nerves; a logical thought that never connects with his actual brain because his fucking body feels like it's set on fire. There's some liquid coming from his eyes that he assumes to be tears—except it leaves a red filter over his eyes. It's blood. He's bleeding from his eyes.

For some reason, that's what sets off his screaming. Not the horrific pain, but the awful notion of his own blood spilling from every orifice on his face.

"Bennett! Florence, Uncle! Aiden––" Right in the middle of his terror, something terribly wrong happens.

Unrestrainable fear begins to overcome him as his eyes become slack, his arms start to jerk, and his body shakes violently in a way that pulls him onto his back. He's gasping to breathe, every breath stopping halfway in his throat and coming back out as a choked exhale. His shoulder hits the lower drawers of his desk, banging into them again and again as his body jerked to every stimuli. Somewhere in his mind overcome with abject terror, a thought comes up, "I'm having a seizure," before his mind goes blank with only the occasional _ohgodohgodohgod_ and _Bennett? Uncle? Aiden? Charlotte? Someone? Someone? Somebody?_ peaking through from clouds in his thoughts.

"...Gha, lot... Benn-it, Fro'en..."

He's choking. There's blood in his throat, pooling at the back of his mouth as his convulsions start to slow and his mind starts to calm. He manages to expel the blood from his mouth, spit and blow and cough the liquid out. He's still choking. There's a pressure around his neck, and he can't turn his head.

Someone is sitting on him.

Someone is choking him.

He can barely hear, but he makes out a few words as his mind starts ringing from the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry we never told you, Felix!!" the voice warbles, the person crushing his chest with their knees. "If it makes you feel better, you're still really important to us!!"

It's a voice spiked on soap and high enough to kill any normal human.

Bennett's choking him, isn't he?

"Beh- eh, enneh," he tries to choke out, half-relieved he's not alone and half-horrified he's going to die.

"Sorry, Felix."

His head hurts so much. His eyes roll back in his skull and disconnect from his optic nerve.

"I can't... I don't want to see you die like the other ones."

His ribs are melting. His organs are drying. Everything is shrivelling up very slowly.

"All of the Honikkers before you took hours to die, and I'm sick of it. It's better if you die in a few minutes here and now."

Felix should be dead. He should be dead because he hasn't breathed for any longer than three minutes now, and yet, his body seems to be resilient as shit. Most of the pain is lost to numbness, and all he can feel are the hands around his neck struggling to keep their position.

"I'm sorry," and the hands get tighter. They close around his neck so tightly, splitting bones and skin and flesh and nerves and right through.

_Crack- Cra, ck._

...

At least he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this was all I had motivation to write. Goddammit, Hello Charlotte! You've taken my depression and made emotions from it!
> 
> To clarify, I headcanon that the Honikkers would've taken a long ass time to die. Huxley's been trying to make these Honikkers resilient as hell, right? Well, he has, just... not in a lifespan way.  
> Also, I wanted to make sure I wrote a seizure correctly, so I researched a bit. Please comment and tell me if I did it wrong. Thanks!


End file.
